


Read The Room, Scott!

by teenwolfpackbabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam blushes a lot, Liam’s POV, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Oblivious Scott, Other, Polyamory, Puppy Pack have graduated, Quick mention of blood, Scott is still in college, Scott still doesn’t know how to knock, Sexual References, The Holloway’s speak in Spanish at home, but no explicit smut, implied threesome, minor accidental stabbing incident, post 6b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: Scott still hasn’t learnt to knock before he enters Liam’s room, and he barges in to find Liam has company.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan, Liam Dunbar/Nolan/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Read The Room, Scott!

**Author's Note:**

> This piece turned out super long because I just couldn’t seem to take the story where it needed to be, so I called it a day. I am pretty happy with how it turned out considering, especially the Nolan/Liam dynamic, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> There’s not as much NolanxTheo in the story as there is Liam/Nolan and Liam/Theo, let me know if you’re interested in more N/T dynamics. I do have a few other WIP for this poly ship on the way.
> 
> This is inspired by Scott bursting into Liam’s room in 6b, and my newfound love for this ship.

Liam awoke slowly to a pulling sensation across his stomach. It was warm, and heavy, and reminded him that he weren’t alone that spring morning. Though he wanted to protest the loss of the arm around his waist, Liam wasn’t quite that awake yet.

He’d ended the night exhausted, passed out, face down in his pillow, smothered by the affection of not one, but two insanely hot boys. Both had entirely different ways of showing affection, but Liam didn’t care, even if the gentle touches and soft kisses had been entirely out of sync.

As he thought about it, Liam could almost feel the soft kisses occasionally pressed to his back, and the gentle fingers that caressed his arm. He could hear the hushed conversations, words spoken to him that weren’t meant to be answered, just white noise while he drifted asleep. He wanted to stay awake, to hold on to what may have been a one time experience, but he couldn’t.

It’d been an effort just to walk over to his dresser and put of a pair of sweatpants without his legs giving out. The night was supposed to be just pizza and mindless conversations, time spent with arguably Liam’s two most unexpected friends, and truth be told, he still wasn’t sure how it progressed into more.

The tension seemed to get thicker through the night, and all of a sudden the three boys were locked away in Liam’s room, clothing strung from various corners of the room, thrown away without a care. Liam had lost all of his self control, giving in to anything asked of him, and demanding whatever he wanted.

It were hours later when they finally called it a night. Liam had only just caught his breath when he settled into the sheets, face buried in his pillow. He could’ve used a shower, but he could barely move. He thought it must’ve been Nolan who tugged the blankets up over him, settled himself on Liam’s left side, Theo still on the right. His eyes were too heavy to open and check, so he just went with it, a mumbled thank you before he fell asleep moments later.

He wished he still felt as peaceful as he had then, but the hand that hit his shoulder over and over again had long ruined his slumber.

“Liam... Liam!” Theo hissed,

“What?” The werewolf whined, swatting away Theo’s hand,

“Someone’s here,”

“It’s probably just Mum... did you listen to their heartbeat?“

“Obviously. I don’t think it’s her,”

“Does it sound threatening?”

“No-“

“Then I don’t care.”

Liam rolled further away from Theo, still with his eyes closed, and wrapped his arms around the warm human in front of him. Theo growled lowly behind him, but Liam had already started to fall back asleep, and couldn’t even muster a snarky comment at the chimera’s behaviour.

He was still exhausted from the events of last night, the impromptu hookup that set his nerves on fire and made his wolf howl with joy. Liam hadn’t exactly thought about the exact position he’d found himself in- actually, that was a lie.

As of late, Liam seemed to find himself daydreaming more than he was actually present in the real world, and those thoughts all seemed to circle around the same thing, or rather, people. He couldn’t remember when he’d started to get curious about his sexuality, it seemed to just happen one day, and then every day after that.

Liam easily became consumed by the idea of how muscles would feel beneath his fingertips. What it’d be like to have stubble scrape his cheeks in a kiss, to have someone equal to his own physique pin him in place. His head had happily run wild on any new idea he liked the concept of.

He couldn’t have asked for a better environment to experiment with those idea’s in. There was so much Liam learnt about himself and what he did and didn’t like, and he was so glad that Theo and Nolan gave him the space to do that.

They’d laughed a lot, and there were moments when they’d all blushed a bright, embarrassing red. There was no rush, no pressure to like something, or judgement for the things that didn’t quite go like Liam had imagined in his head. There was a lot they also hadn’t tried, and he hoped he’d get the opportunity to change that.

Liam could certainly say though, that he liked Theo far more last night than he did right now.

“Liam!”

The boy whined,

“I’m not saving your ass again!”

Nolan groaned, and elbowed Liam in the arm,

“It’s not me, it’s him,” Liam defended,

“You might be able to defend yourself at a moments notice, but what about Nolan, huh?”

“No ones going to touch him while you and I are here,”

“While I’m here,” Theo corrected, “you’re being no help!”

Liam forced his eyes open, and let go of Nolan to turn over in Theo’s direction. The chimera looked at him expectantly, and Liam groaned as he sat himself up. Monroe had been gone for months, and they hadn’t had any run ins with any hunters in Beacon Hills in almost as long. The sheriff and Mr. McCall had made sure of that. Rewards for turning in guns, cancelled licenses, anyone that had tried something, was locked up immediately.

There was no danger in Beacon Hills for the first time in a long time, and Liam planned to enjoy it while they had it. He absolutely didn’t want to be woken up early on a Saturday for a false alarm, but if he had to get out of bed and prove to Theo it was just his Mum or David then fine, he would, but he was coming right back.

He took a deep breath in, searching for a scent, but all he caught was the lavender in the corner of his room that his mother had left there to calm his anxiety during exam time.

His eyes met with Theo’s, and now he might admit, he was a little on edge, though he absolutely was not going to let it show. His parents worked odd hours, there were doors and footsteps at all hours of the day and night, but the footsteps were definitely far too heavy to belong to Jenna, and Liam knew for a fact David was on shift.

Liam pulled the covers higher up Nolan’s back, almost hiding him from sight before he went to push Theo to his feet, but the creek of his bedroom door beat him to it.

Suddenly, Liam was flooded with an incredibly familiar scent as his door opened. He felt his eyes flash briefly, and his wolf was hyperactive wherever it’d been rested within him., he had to fight the urge to leap forward and attach himself to the figure in the doorway.

“Hey, Liam, I- Oh, hey guys,” Scott greeted them all,

“Why is there so much talking?” Nolan complained, burying his head deeper into the pillow,

“Not a morning person?” Scott guessed,

“No!”

Nolan was obviously still half asleep, since he didn’t recognise Scott’s voice, the one that definitely didn’t belong there. He looked tense, and Liam put a gentle hand on his bare shoulder, and in a second, he relaxed again into sleep.

Liam willed his eyes away from his grumpy co-captain, and looked up at Scott a little wide eyed.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked, a little shaky,

“I was in town. I thought we could hang out while my Mum was at work. I want to celebrate your graduation before everyone else gets to you,”

“I... kind of have company,”

“Nolan and Theo can come too... we can go get breakfast.”

Liam’s eyes drifted away from Scott and met with Theo’s, a small glint of mischief had returned to them, though Liam could tell he was still a little stunned. The events of the night before were unexpected to say the absolute least. There was no explanation for the scene in front of Scott right now.

His alpha wasn’t clueless, he may have been a little slow that morning, but he’d figure it out eventually, and no one had an answer for him when he inevitably asked the question.

“Shots not waking Nolan up again,” Theo avoided the elephant in the room,

“He’ll be fine, he just needs a coffee,” Scott brushed off,

“Or seven,” Liam mumbled as he looked back to a completely exhausted Nolan, gently snoring.

He was never happy before 11am on a good day, and that was with two coffee’s. After last night, Liam wouldn’t be surprised if Nolan slept all day.

He felt his cheeks burn a little as a flashback played through his mind. Liam trapped between Nolan and the desk in the corner, love bites healing over the instant Nolan left them. He remembered the way Theo stole the human for himself moments later. The way Nolan laughed at the chimera. He remembered both wolves pining him down, and the way Nolan had actually managed to escape the grip to tackle Liam instead. Then there were the more... mature, things that lead to.

Liam and Theo were supernatural, they had far more stamina, as well as healing powers on their side. Nolan was human, and it would take him longer to get his energy back. He and Theo probably should’ve been more mindful of that, taken more responsibility putting the boundary in place for when Nolan had had enough, but Liam liked the way Nolan smiled at him, completely dazed, cheeky twinkle in his eyes as they went for yet another round. What could he say? He was fucking weak.

“I think we should let him sleep,” Liam tried to hide the waver in his voice,

“You just graduated. You’ve got the whole summer before college, he can sleep whenever he wants. Trust me, I’ll make it worth it for him. I know his favourite pancake place, I’ll even order with double the cream like he likes it.”

Theo failed to hide a snort.

Liam glared at him.

“Look, Scott, I just think-“

“He’ll be fine,” Scott grabbed the end of the blanket, “Just take the covers and-“

“No!”

Liam scrambled to grab a fistful of the blanket, stopping Scott from tugging it right off the end of the bed. He’d caught it just in time to keep all of them hidden still, with a little help from Theo.

Scott frowned at Liam, confused, and let the material fall out of his hands.

Nolan stirred at his side again. This time, he sat up right, grumbling incoherently in what Liam thought might have been Spanish, until he noticed Scott in the room. He froze, suddenly wide awake, and then tugged the blanket a little higher up his body to cover the skin left on full display. It was a waste, Liam thought, to cover those abs, but now really wasn’t the time.

Nolan’s cheeks had gone pink, and his neck and shoulders weren’t far behind, yet still, Scott hadn’t pieced it together yet, and Liam suddenly felt very protective of the boys at his sides.

“Read the room, Scott,” Liam near yelled after a moment.

Soft eyes danced over the three boys. From the alpha’s point of view, there was sleepy eyes, bed hair and bare torso’s. What he missed underneath the sheets, but Liam was all too familiar with, was the three different stages of undress each of the boys were in. There were sweatpants, briefs, and a third naked body.

Liam tried not to think about the last two with Scott in the room. The morning may have had a chance to go much smoother if his two guests had worn more clothing to bed. Then again, Liam thought with his luck, there’d probably be some other thing sending his mind in a spin.

A flash of realisation crossed Scott’s face a moment later, “Oh.”

Scott looked to his feet. He tried to say something, but the words never made it out. When his eyes met Liam’s again, he looked apologetic to say the least, like he’d just realised he was guilty of forcing a secret out of someone who didn’t want to tell it.

“I’ll uh... I’ll go make some coffee,” the alpha excused himself.

Scott ran into the doorway on the way out, and made certain that Liam’s bedroom door would shut behind him. There was a barrier between them then, though three out of the four boys could still hear the others heartbeats race.

Liam collapsed back into the pillows and groaned, running his hands over his face.

“I should go help him with the coffee,” Theo excused himself,

“Are you sure?”

Both supernatural boys looked at Nolan, then each other. Nolan had been caught up on Theo’s history not long after the war, in their usual run down of all the pack creatures and past possessions. The same speech Liam had gotten his first shift. He knew about the history between Scott and Theo, and he’d been impressed that Scott had set it aside to deal with Monroe.

Liam was confident Scott and Theo were in a good place, his alpha wouldn’t take this situation badly, would he? Now that they thought about it, they were each as unsure as Nolan was. It was one thing to be friends, but if Scott thought they were more... would it change his mind? Would he think Theo was trying to corrupt Liam again?

“It’ll be fine,” Theo said.

Liam and Nolan both watched him push the covers away, slip into a pair of pants he found on the floor, and steal a shirt from Liam’s open draw. He turned back to them as he pulled the fabric down over his chest, and a smirk played on his lips.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,”

“You should take a shower,” Liam deflected,

“You offering, Dunbar?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “I meant by yourself,”

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

Theo made his way over to the door, and winked at both boys before he slipped out into the hallway confidently, door shut again behind him.

Liam couldn’t help but shake his head at the chimera, “He’s infuriating,”

“Lucky for him, he’s stupid hot, so he gets away with it,”

“Mm,” Liam agreed.

Nolan laid down at his side again, eyes closed, though not to sleep, only to rest.

“You okay?” Liam’s fingers pushed some of Nolan’s fringe off his face,

“Yeah,” he nodded, opening his eyes again, “just tired,”

“We don’t have to get up... I can tell Scott to leave. Or Theo and I could take him out. You can stay and sleep-“

Nolan smiled, “you’re good at taking care of people,”

Liam’s cheeks started to blush a little pink,

“It’s okay, I’m actually starving... breakfast sounds good right now,”

“Five more minutes?”

Nolan nodded eagerly.

Liam turned his back on the boy, and Nolan was quick to wriggle in closer and wrap his arms around the werewolf. Liam covered them with his own, and leant back just a little bit to be closer to Nolan.

Liam had already discovered he was definitely a fan of the broader chest and larger shoulders when it came to men. Nolan and Theo were both so warm, and the world seemed to fall silent when he got to be small in their hold. He wasn’t a werewolf fighting for survival, he was just Liam. A now slightly less touch starved teenage boy.

“Liam?”

The werewolf was instantly alert at the use of his full first name, eyes snapped open. Nolan hadn’t called him that in so long, it felt completely foreign to hear his voice say it. Nolan only ever called him Li now, and in turn, Liam called him Nols. Liam decided he didn’t like the sound of his full name out of Nolan’s mouth anymore.

“What happens when we leave here?”

“Here?”

“Yeah. When we get up... then what?”

Liam hadn’t thought at all about that. To him, what happened last night was unexpected, but certainly wasn’t just a moment. He’d kind of forgotten that time would go on, that they’d go down to Scott and Theo at some point, and after that there’d be school prom, and his parents. 

Liam wasn’t ready to let go of whatever this had been, and he was pretty confident Nolan wasn’t either. Theo on the other hand was like trying to read an illustration. Just when Liam thought he had the chimera figured out, there was new perspective, or a detail he’d missed would become blatantly obvious and change his mind.

Truth was, he didn’t really have an answer.

“I don’t know... but you and I don’t have to go back to the real world,”

“Even if Theo does?”

Liam nodded,

“And if he doesn’t?”

“...We’re not anybody’s favourite anyway... so what if people judge,” Liam reached back and tangled a gentle hand in Nolan’s hair, “I’d never let anyone hurt you,”

“I know.”

Nolan’s breath was warm on the back of his neck, and Liam liked talking to him like this, no audience, quietly, with no pressure or motive, just words between the two of them. He’d gotten to know Nolan really well over the past months, but there were still things he wished he knew better about the boy.

“Were you speaking in Spanish when Scott woke you up?”

“Yeah... when I was a kid I’d always oversleep, and my Dad would burst into my room angry as hell because I always made him late for work... Scott kinda took me back to that for a second before I realised where I was... Dad would stand at the end of the bed just like that, and start telling some stupid story until I’d get up just to make him shut up,”

“What kind of stories?”

“Dumb ones. Like the ones parents make up to scare their kids out of doing things. Stories about boys who over slept and missed tests, and never went to college and worked in a job they hate their whole life, and died sad and all alone,”

“Now I know where you get your dramatics from.”

Both boys chuckled, and Nolan squeezed Liam a little tighter. Nolan certainly was more animated and dramatic than Liam expected. If it weren’t for his anxiety, Liam would’ve pushed him a little harder to join the drama club. If they had time amongst all of the supernatural stuff, that is. Nolan had been learning a lot, and training with Chris most afternoons they hadn’t had lacrosse.

For a while, Liam would go with him, but more recently, Nolan had asked to go alone. Liam had felt a little uneasy about it at first, there was a part of him that wasn’t ready to accept that no one needed him now. Nolan had always needed him around, and now all of his friends were independent and Liam had more time to think about losing them all to college.

He knew that it was a big step for Nolan though, and a necessary one, so instead he would let his co-captain drop him home, and they’d just talk about the training later on the phone. Liam wondered how in all of those conversations, the notes in class, the 3am text messages early on when things were bad, how he had never learnt that the Holloway’s didn’t speak English at home.

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish at home,”

“Yeah... when my parents are there anyway... these days they spend most of their time at work... it’s like I don’t exist anymore,”

“You exist to me.”

Liam rolled over, and scooted a little closer to Nolan, until their noses bumped. He could feel his co-captain smile, cheeks pressing against his with a little twitch. They laid like that a little longer, until they decided it was time they go down stairs and make sure that Theo was in fact still alive. Liam could hear two calm heartbeats when he focused, and he hadn’t heard any screaming, so that had to be a good sign. 

He found some spare clothes in his draws and threw them to Nolan to slip on. He tried not to stare at the boy as he got dressed, it was far too distracting when they had to go entertain company downstairs. He could have Nolan literally any other time now, he could wait a few hours... maybe. Liam didn’t turn around until Nolan had opened the door, just in case.

They made their way down the one flight of stairs and into the kitchen. Scott and Theo stood on opposite sides, though friendly and open, obviously the co-captains had interrupted a light conversation, probably about college.

Liam encouraged a now nervous Nolan the last few steps, to Theo, who handed him a coffee with a knowing smile. It might have been Liam who blushed at that. What was Scott thinking happened last night if they were both so concerned with taking care of Nolan? Liam really didn’t want to find out, so he excused himself to the shower before anyone else got a word in, and if he near sprinted from the room, that was nobody’s business.

When he finally got the courage to make it back downstairs, Liam didn’t leave any room for conversation. Instead, he picked up Scott’s keys from the counter and threw them at the alpha. Scott still had Stiles Jeep, and it felt wrong to leave it in the driveway, they had to take that to breakfast. They just had to.

Theo kept the Jeep out of silence during the drive, he’d sat in the backseat with Nolan, behind Liam, and was the only one who had talked the whole way. It was like things were worse now that Scott and Liam were so close again. Scott didn’t know what to say, and Liam didn’t have an explanation that didn’t require over sharing with his alpha.

Honestly, it really wasn’t as explicit as Scott had probably concluded. It was a first time after all, they were rarely magical and newsworthy. Still, Liam didn’t want to discuss the specifics, and he couldn’t come up with the words to tell Scott that without just giving him a rundown of the entire evening.

Of course, he couldn’t tell Scott anything the boy probably hadn’t already done himself, it was completely normal after all, but it felt like the discussion crossed a boundary. Then again, since Scott had never learnt how to knock on a door, maybe he deserved all the dirty details.

When the car pulled up outside of Nolan’s favourite pancake place, as promised, Liam couldn’t have jumped out of the car faster. He hovered around awkwardly as the other boys got out, and Scott and Nolan had made their way inside. Theo too had hung back, and Liam was grateful they finally had an alone moment.

He didn’t want to pounce on the chimera, to bombard him with the question about what they were before the boy even had an alone second to think about it, but Liam was a little bit impatient, and the not knowing was killing him. And if he had to explain this morning scene to Scott, it’d be much easier if it was all worth it.

For the first time that morning, he really looked at the chimera. The boy only had a dark pair of sweatpants on, paired with a darker shirt, both Liam’s. His hair was finger swept, and Liam could still see some tiredness hidden in his green eyes.

“The shirt doesn’t fit you,” Liam opened,

“Nothing you own does, it was the best I could do,”

“You’re that desperate to wear a t-shirt of mine you’re willing to risk low blood circulation?”

“How else will people know I’m cool if I’m not seen wearing the Liam Dunbar’s shirt,”

“You want people to see you wearing my shirt?”

“It accentuates my muscles,” Theo reasoned,

“Right...”

Liam’s eyes dropped to his feet. Talking about last night with Theo wasn’t as easy as it had been with Nolan, then again, Liam hadn’t expected it to be.

Somehow, even after everything, Nolan could be like an open book with Liam’s pack, he thrived on kindness and let in anyone who would show it to him. Theo on the other hand, could be shown kindness a million times and still not trust it.

Liam wasn’t sure if he’d ever get the chimera to open up completely to him, but he certainly wouldn’t ever stop trying. He knew Theo had demons that Liam didn’t know about, but at some point it had to be understood that evil Theo was a product that was created, it wasn’t who he was at heart. Liam believed that with his whole soul, and if he had to believe that for the both of them, then he’d do that too. 

“Why did you think I was wearing it?”

“What?” Liam snapped back to reality,

“The shirt... why’d you think I was wearing it?”

“I don’t know... because you wanted to. Or because you really did want everyone else to know,”

“Do you think I’d admit it even if one of those were true?”

“No... but I just wish you’d tell me where you stood on what happened last night.”

Theo looked back over his shoulder to where Scott and Nolan were sat. Scott was in the middle of telling a very animated story that Nolan was eagerly taking in, almost an entire iced coffee down already. They looked caught up in the moment, like both had actually been having fun. It made Liam smile, even though a part of him was still stuck here with Theo, heart ready to be ripped out when Theo called their evening an accident, or one time thing.

The chimera turned back to Liam, and Liam’s attention followed. He knew he looked at Theo a little too expectantly, but he couldn’t help it, his heart still held that little bit of hope that Theo would let the walls down for just a second and be vulnerable.

“You really like him,”

“Last night wasn’t an accident, Theo,”

“You’re trying time tell me I wasn’t just there for you to get off?”

“No!” Liam paused to collect himself, “what do I have to say for you to seriously understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“That I have feelings for you!”

Liam had raised his voice a little, and the old lady at the table nearby wasn’t impressed to say the least, but he didn’t have the energy to be sorry to her. Theo was an idiot, and Liam would tell him a thousand times. What, did Liam have to literally write it on his forehead for Theo to get the message?

“Come here.”

Theo grabbed Liam by the elbow, and drew the boy in for a hug. It took Liam a moment to get over the stiffness and melt into the touch, his arms wound tight around Theo’s waist. Liam rested his forehead against Theo’s chest, and the chimera’s thumb massaged gentle circles into the side of his neck. Theo smelt nice, Liam noticed quickly, he always did, and Liam never could figure out what cologne he used.

For a while, the chimera didn’t say anything, they just stood there in each other’s embrace, and Liam was okay with that. He savoured every second just in case. In case Theo didn’t want this, if he were only doing it now for Liam’s benefit. Still, Theo had never been so tender before, and Liam thought it had to mean something.

“Just at least tell me you don’t regret it,” Liam pleaded,

“I don’t regret it,” Theo said honestly, “how could you think I regret something I waited forever for?”

Liam pulled back just enough to lift his head up,

“You’re not stupid, Little Wolf. But you are a little slow... like alpha, like beta.”

Liam watched Theo watch him as the words sank in. Apparently Liam wasn’t the only one who had felt more than he’d let on. His heart sped up, and suddenly it felt hard to breathe. Part of it was surprise, but largely it was happiness. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread right to his eyes, prompting that teasing gaze of Theo’s.

“You really thought last night was an accident?”

“You never said anything,”

“I didn’t know if you wanted to know,”

“Why would I not want to know?”

“A number of reasons,” Theo shrugged, “because of my past, because we had to work so closely together, because it’d make you feel weird not liking me back,”

“But I do like you back,”

“Well I know that now.”

Theo watched him, and after a while, the chimera reached up and tucked some stray hair out of Liam’s face. He looked entirely at ease, and Liam thought he really could get used to seeing Theo so unguarded like this. He liked to know that he was the one thing that made Theo feel safe.

Liam got up on his tippy toes, and leaned in, stopping just before his lips met with Theo’s. Their foreheads pressed together, noses bumping, Liam let everything else melt away. All he wanted to know was that Theo’s arms were around his waist, and when he was ready, he’d close the last inch between them and kiss him.

When he finally did, Liam was glad Theo had a hold of him, because his legs certainly would’ve given out without the help. It was different when he kissed Theo now, they weren’t driven by lust or adrenaline, every touch was calculated and deliberate. Theo had him under his spell, Liam let go of his authority and just let Theo lead, gentle and passionate, enough to make Liam’s cheeks burn just a little bit.

They took their time as they parted. Stray kisses and gentle flutters of eyelashes against skin. Liam could barely keep the smile off his face, and when he had put a few inches between them, Theo was the first to speak.

“Are you done freaking out now?”

Liam nodded,

“Good... lets leave that to Nolan,”

“And what about Nols... where’s he fit into all of this for you?”

“Added bonus, I guess,”

“If you break his heart I’ll break your nose... don’t say you like him just because I do,”

“I do like Nolan... maybe not quite as much as I like you, but he’s growing on me,”

“Is Theo Raeken getting a crush?” Liam teased,

“You’re infuriating,” Theo rolled his eyes fondly,

“You are! You’re totally developing feelings for Nols!”

Theo let him go, and gently pushed him away. Theo turned his back, but Liam wouldn’t let him have it. He continued to tease the chimera, poking Theo in the side, climbing up his back, pinching his cheeks. He only left Theo alone when he opened the door and walked back into the restaurant. Liam liked to be playful, but he wouldn’t be disrespectful in someone else’s space.

Liam looked over to Scott and Nolan, both hunched over, their laughter echoed through the small room. He liked to see them get along, to see Nolan settle more into their friend group- their pack. He had a slight spring in his step as he joined the boys, sat beside Scott while Theo slid into the booth beside Nolan, arm stretched out over the back on the chair.

Nolan smiled at Liam momentarily, before he turned his attention to a talkative Theo. Liam didn’t know how they got there, but he tried not to be surprised by anything these days. He, Theo and Nolan made total sense in some other universe somewhere. They each complimented a different side of Liam, the parts of him that wanted to care and be cared for.

Liam caught the way Nolan managed to subtly slip closer to Theo during the morning, and the way Theo’s thumb had started to absently caress the side of the boys neck. It was the impromptu touches, the connection without thought. Liam must’ve zoned out a hundred times just staring at them before breakfast arrived at the table.

Scott had stayed true to his word, Nolan had a giant plate of pancakes, entirely hidden under a mountain of cream. He was on coffee number three for the morning, and Liam had noticed Theo had started to encourage him to slow down, it really couldn’t be good for him to have so much in so little time.

Theo started to risk losing a finger when tried to steal strawberries off Nolan’s plate. Chris really had trained him well. The look on the waitresses face when she took Nolan’s bloodied fork, and replaced it with a clean one after an unfortunate stabbing incident was hilarious.

Nolan had felt awful for it, but Scott told him not to, Theo had deserved it after all, and Liam had to agree, since he too had to fight Theo away from his toast. Did he not know not to take food away from eighteen year old boys? It was a death wish.

He had forgiven him pretty quickly though, Theo’s hand found its way onto Liam’s knee, and though he tried not to let it, his heart fluttered. Theo was an annoying little shit, but he was Liam’s, and maybe one bite of his toast wouldn’t hurt. Theo helped Nolan finish the last of his pancakes, and Liam finally worked up the courage to look at Scott.

“So... about this morning-“ The alpha started,

“Can we not,” Liam cut him off, “it’s okay... we’re all okay,” he looked at the two boys across from him,

“Still, I am sorry,” 

“I know,” Liam nodded, “I mean, it was bound to happen, you never knock,”

“I need to get better at that,”

“Yes, you do,” Liam agreed.

Conversation fell into ease quickly with Scott, as it always did. It was nice to catch up with his alpha, they hardly had the time to talk anymore, and Liam hadn’t realised how close they were until the college student left.

Scott had gotten another tattoo since he’d gone, one he could hide away out of sight from his mother. Liam’s head wandered over whether he’d get a tattoo some day. Would his first be like Scott? Like Derek’s? A pack symbol, his pack. Maybe he’d also get the McCall’s pack tattooed as well. Liam liked the idea, but the how he wasn’t a fan of. Convincing him to burn something into his skin would take a while longer.

He wondered if he did, would the others? Would Theo go through that pain for him? Would Nolan or Mason mark that perfect skin of theirs with ink? Would Corey? Liam kind of liked the idea of all of them being connected like that. It would mean no matter how far apart they got, there was still always something that tied them together.

“Do you think I would suit a sleeve?” Nolan asked out of the blue, somewhat answering Liam’s question,

“No,” Theo shook his head,

“Why not?”

“I think he’d kinda look hot with one,” Liam considered,

“I didn’t say he wouldn’t look hot, I just don’t think it’d suit you,”

“What if we got pack tattoos?” Liam wandered, “like Scott,”

“What’s your pack symbol?” Scott asked, curious,

“I don’t know yet... but I kind of like the idea of having one,”

“Me too,” Nolan agreed.

They talked for an hour or two more before they ended breakfast and went back to Liam’s house. Scott decided to leave a little early, maybe take his Mum something nice for lunch and share the break with her. Honestly, while Liam was sad to see him go, he was also grateful. He was a little mad he’d wasted part of the morning worrying over something Scott didn’t even care about, but Liam was thankful for his alpha’s support anyway.

He had barely been able to concentrate on anything but Nolan and Theo since the chimera admitted he was into whatever this was between the three of them. All he wanted to talk about was what they were now, to be locked away with them, not sharing with anyone, and just discovering this new thing they wanted to build.

Liam was beyond obsessed with the idea. His Mum was right, he got attached too quickly, but this thing was going to be good for him, he could tell.

They all said their goodbyes, Liam getting a last private moment with Scott while the other two went up to his room. Nolan had already settled into the chair in the corner of the room, and Theo hovered somewhere on the other side with his shirt off.

Nolan was entirely captivated by the sight, and it was obvious that Theo knew it. Some things would never change, and Theo being confident in his body was one of them, and Liam couldn’t complain about that either.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Theo announced, and turned to Nolan, “Wanna join me, since you’re so eager to be marked up?”

“Tattoos aren’t marks,”

“Pack tattoos are,” Theo pointed out,

“...Okay...”

Theo had Nolan in a second, the lacrosse player eagerly kissing him before they’d even begun to make their way towards the bathroom. Liam felt a little left out, but there wasn’t a shred of jealousy when he watched the two kiss each other. Theo’s strong arms around Nolan’s far smaller waist. He watched as the chimeras hands explored the skin there, the way Theo would dig his nails in when Nolan pulled at his hair.

It was Theo who had enough self control to start the journey across the hall, and he called out to Liam as he tried not to let himself or Nolan trip over the other.

“Coming?”

Liam had never moved so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! I’ll let you decide which of the boys sleep with no clothes on. I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
